A Different Rachel
by mickelus
Summary: Based on a prompt from the "Don't Stop Believin'" forum.


A/N: Based on a prompt.

Prompt: A Different Rachel

Pairing: Rachel/(author's choice)

Genre: (author's choice)

Rating: T-M

Details: Rachel sings a different song in glee club, something sexier, outside her comfort zone.

**A Different Rachel**

Rachel was sick of all the teasing and bullying she got every day at school, even from people who claimed to be her friends. Today she decided to let more of her more guarded side show today. Most of her nerves vanished when she got the desired reaction on walking in to a special, before school, glee practice. The five foot nothing girl had gone for shock and awe when she dressed that morning. She had clothes that were more fashionable than the animal sweaters, argyle mini-skirts, and knee-socks, but with how frequently she got an unwanted slushie shower, she decided to save her more liked wardrobe from that shameful death.

Today, however, the tiny diva was dressed in her favorite pair of black, faded skinny jeans that hugged her, normally hidden, curves so tightly they almost appeared to be painted on. On her upper half, she wore a crimson, skin-tight tank top which showed of her toned stomach, her years of waking up early and exercising on the elliptical paid off, over-top of that was a worn, black leather jacket. Rachel's look was rounder off with darker than usual make up, very similar to what Tina wore every day, and a pair of, well-polished, black combat boots.

"Who's the hot new girl?" Brittany asked. "She kinda looks like Rachel, only hot."

"Wow! Manhands has been hiding a smoking bod…" Quinn trailed off, her cheeks turning red when she realized she had said that out loud.

"Mamacita!" Santana exclaimed, "Si necesita ayuda para salir de esos vaqueros, solo hazmelo saber, hermoso." She blurted out, then realized who exactly it was that walked in, "Dios mio! That's Berry?!"

The rest of the class remained speechless as Rachel walked over to where the band was waiting. After a brief conversation with the band members, Rachel walked back to the middle of the room, "If you don't mind, Mr. Schue, I've prepared a song in honor of my change in attitude."

At the glee club director's nod, she turned and in turn gave the band a wink as a signal to start. The sounds of an alternative metal song filled the room, sounding vaguely familiar to Puck, the music was soon accompanied by Rachel's beautiful voice.

_I'm the girl you've been thinking about_

_The one thing you can't live without_

_I'm the girl you've been waiting for_

_I'll have you down on your knees_

_I'll have you begging for more_

_You probably thought I wouldn't get this far_

_You thought I'd end up in the back of a car_

_You probably thought that I'd never escape_

_I'd be a rat in a cage, I'd be a slave to this place_

_You don't know how hard I fought to survive,_

_Waking up alone when I was left to die_

_You don't know about this life I've lived,_

_All these roads I've walked_

_All these tears I've bled_

Rachel's voice changed, going from sounding angry and spitting the words out to sounding almost relieved as the song continued.

_So how can this be?_

_You're praying to me_

_There's a look in your eyes,_

_I know just what that means_

_I can be, I can be your everything_

There was a very short pause in the music and when it came back, Rachel's voice was almost (but not quite) screaming the lyrics.

_I can be your whore!_

_I am the dirt you created_

_I am you sinner_

_I am your whore_

_But let me tell you something baby_

_You love me for everything you hate me for._

Mr. Schue had been uncomfortable with the song about halfway through the first verse, but had chosen to let Rachel continue anyway. By the time the teen reached the end of the chorus, he decided it was enough and cut the girl off, waving his arm as a signal for the band to stop. "Thank you Rachel!" He interrupted with a forced smile, "I appreciate that you chose to share a song with us, but I'm not sure that your choice in song is very appropriate for school. Again, thank you for putting in the time to prepare it, maybe you can find a more…um, high school appropriate song that conveys your feelings and sing for us some other time."

Rachel smirked back at the choir director, "Thank you Mr. Schue, but I feel like I got my point across."

The teacher then motioned for the girl to take a seat so they could continue with the meeting. Rachel took the only available chair, which was in the front row, next to Tina. The gothic Asian girl turned toward Rachel, "I-I didn't know you l-l-liked In This Moment, R-Rachel." The girl stuttered out.

Rachel smiled, "There's a lot about myself that I've kept hidden from people, but I think I'm done with that now, plus, I like the reactions I got just walking in, especially Sanatana's."

"W-well, you are hot, Rachel. No m-matter how you dressed before, I c-c-could still see it."

The petite brunette smiled at the other girl, then, with her confidence boost due to her performance, asked. "Say, Tina, would you like to go to Breadstix with me on Friday? If I'm interpreting the vibes I'm getting incorrectly, then I apologize, but I would really like to go on a date with you."

"I-I was hoping you ask, and I would love to g-go out with you." Tina replied shyly, managing to minimize her stutter.

Rachel turned her attention back to what Mr. Schue was saying, unable to wipe the smile off her face. She realized in that moment that taking a leap and following some her true feelings might just make her life so much sweeter.

**The End?**

**A/N 2:** The song I used is titled "Whore" by In This Moment.

Spanish translations:

Mamacita – Hottie (slang)

Si necesita ayuda para salir de esos vaqueros, solo hazmelo saber, hermoso. – If you need help getting out of those jeans, just let me know, beautiful.

Dios Mio! – Oh my God!


End file.
